The present disclosure relates in general to the field of hardware cooling and in particular to active cooling solutions for packaged electronics. Embodiments of the invention are directed to assemblies of parts that can be inserted in slits of a solid frame housing a liquid cooling circuit, in order to open or shut sections of the cooling circuit.
Various approaches to cool hardware systems such as packaged electronics have been proposed. For instance, several active liquid-cooling solutions are known. In general, an active cooling system makes it difficult, if not impossible, to hot-plug elements of the system when the active liquid-cooling is on. Quick disconnect solutions have been proposed for hot plugging. However, such solutions are relatively complex and therefore expensive. In all cases, leakage of coolant in liquid-cooled systems is a risk, which can damage the hardware, especially while hot-plugging elements on which the packaged electronics are mounted.